Supernatural Rewrite: Book One
by Kai-Ree Dahl
Summary: What if Ruby was exorcised before the start of season 4? What if angels and demons were completely oblivious? Liz will tell you things are gonna change, but is it for the better? Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a warning ahead of time. A lot of my chapters will be formatted as journal entries. Those'll be really short. I'll also update when I can, but I make no promises.

Kai

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own. I'm not that sadistic.

* * *

Thursday, June 4: 9:30 AM

My eyes opened.

That was my first clue that something was off. I hadn't been in control of my eyes for weeks. The second indicator that something was off was the fact that there was a person carrying me. From their biceps I decided that it was a guy. A very toned guy. Damn.

"You're awake!" a vaguely familiar voice exclaimed happily. I winced. He was right next to my ear. Owwww…

The man carrying me quickly set me down on a dirty grey couch. He took a seat in the armchair before turning to me. I took the moment to assess the room.

Bag full of guns on the bed, salt containers, devil's trap. Definitely a hunter, then. Better than the alternative, I guess. He could have been some weird psycho or something. That'd be annoying.

"How're you feeling?" the man asked me. I blinked a few times in his direction.

"Who hit me with that bus?" I asked, clutching my forehead. The man's eyebrows scrunched cutely on his forehead.

"Ruby?" He asked cautiously. I looked blankly at him. Did I look like a Ruby? Don't answer that.

"No, name's Elizabeth. Who're you?"

"Sam." he replied in a pained voice.

"An' who's Ruby?" He winced slightly.

"Ah, she's the … demon who was possessing you …" he trailed off at the end and I could barely hear him.

"Wait, I was possessed?!" I asked outraged. He nodded slightly.

"Yeah. A demon named Ruby."

"And you were working with her?!"

"I didn't have much of a choice, now did I?!" he defended quickly, an angry scowl on his face. "She was helping me find and kill Lilith." So, slightly crazed hunter with a demon as a former ally. Wonderful.

"You're a hunter, why did you let her possess me?! I was on a hunt!" I inquired angrily.

"She said you were in a coma. That they were gonna pull the plug when she came." Sam replied defensively, and a little morosely.

"Oh…" I realized quite suddenly why I'd had no control of my body. That ghost I was hunting. Damn, I feel stupid.

"You mean you actually were in a coma?" Sam asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Yup, locked outta my brain by a cyber-ghostie. It hacked into my 'systems' and shut me down to the point of a coma. Apparently that read as being brain dead. Lovely hospital system we have isn't it?" I closed my eyes in frustration. Sam on the other hand seemed relieved that his demon girlfriend or whatever, wasn't lying to him.

"Do you remember anything from when you were possessed?" Sam asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "Was there something in particular you were trying to find?"

"Just info." He replied sadly.

"Well, Sam." I said after a moment. "Your demon friend possessed me. The least you could do is offer a girl a lift to Chicago. Whaddya say?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just a warning ahead of time. A lot of my chapters will be formatted as journal entries. Those'll be really short. I'll also update when I can, but I make no promises.

Kai

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own. I'm not that sadistic.

* * *

Thursday, June 4: 12:00 PM

Sam drove in silence next to me, his eyes stoically fixed on the road ahead. His mind was clearly on the demon that was possessing me. She must have been important to him, this Ruby, or at least a useful ally. After all, he was brooding about it. The way he was acting though, it was more like a man with withdrawal.

To be honest, the brooding was kinda hot. His face was slightly rugged with stubble and his hair was slightly unkempt in that way that people who need a hair cut have, but there was no denying how incredibly attractive he was. His family must have great genes.

Focus, Elizabeth, I thought to myself. Stop ogling the hot guy and focus on the case, or at least getting your stuff back. I really have an issue with priorities, don't I?

I shook my head and turned to my current traveling partner and asked, "How long until we get there?"

His head turned to me quickly, as if he'd forgotten I was there. Maybe not drugs, then, just preoccupied?

"Um, about three hours, why?" he asked in that strange distracted way. His head was tilted to the side cutely. It reminded me of a puppy.

Remember, focus, I told myself again.

"'cause I'm gettin' kinda hungry and it's around lunch time. Wanna stop for a bite t' eat?" I replied instead. Thanking to god that my mouth and brain weren't directly connected, I sank deeper into the seat. Situations around me already got weird enough as it was, I didn't need to be the one to make them weirder.

"Where do you want to stop?" Sam asked, glancing at the signs advertising restaurants. He clearly had no opinion. Probably wasn't hungry.

"I dunno. Anyplace'll do, really." I told him. He nodded in response and quickly pulled off to a roadside diner, much like the ones that I frequented. Did hunters have like an MO, or something? We all seem to act the same, isn't that weird?

I hopped out of the car and strode purposefully into the diner, Sam trailing behind me.

As we sat down in an empty booth, I noticed that he was a little spaced out.

"Hey, you okay?" I inquired gently. He eyes snapped to me and then he shook his head a little.

"Yeah, I've just been here before." He responded, before taking a deep breath and picking up a menu. I shrugged and copied.

When the waitress came, it was one of those young stereotypical country girls and asked for our order. She gave Sam a disdainful once over before turning to me with a commiserating smile.

"What can I get for ya, darlin'?" she asked with a wink to me. Okay, not so typical country girl. I graced her with a smile anyway and ordered. Then she turned to Sam with a grimace.

I doubted he even noticed the lack luster attention he was getting as he ordered his coffee. He was so focused with looking at his hands that he barely noticed when his coffee came, either.

"So," I started out of nowhere, curiosity getting the better of me, "how much sleep have you had in the last week?" He finally looked up, startled by my line of questioning.

"Uh, I don't know. Why?"

"Well," I began slowly, "I could use some help on this hunt, but you look like you've'nt got any sleep for the last week. Trust me, I know what I'm talking 'bout." His face displayed his surprise.

"You want me to help you with a hunt?"

"Yeah, why?" I was curious about his incredulity. Why would he think I wouldn't ask?

"Well, because most hunters don't exactly trust other hunters, especially ones you just met." Wow, he can be snarky. I like that in a guy. God, focus, will you!

"Ah, but I'm not like other hunters, an' sometimes trustin' a stranger's your best option." I told him with absolute certainty and a smile. He seemed completely baffled by my honesty so I continued. "'sides, you look like you can handle yourself in a fight." I gave him a considering look. "So, d'ya wanna help?"

He stared at me for a moment in complete confusion. Then he gave me a weird look and nodded his head. What was that look? It was almost relief but also kinda pained?

"So what are we dealing with?" He asked after a moment. I grinned brightly at him.

"I'm glad you asked!"

 _Monday, May 1: Strange case of unexplainable deaths. Chicago residents are dying prematurely of mysterious causes. Wish me luck!_

 _Tuesday, May 2: Talked w/ the coroner. Vics all various ages, races, social classes, etc. 1st vic had what Doc described as a "short-out." A surge of electricity to the brain, not from an outside source. Died instantly, but eyes are weird. 2nd vic died of a sudden onset of a host of incredibly dangerous but curable diseases. Doc said they usually take 2 weeks to become fatal but he went to the hospital 3 days before he died + had a clean bill of health. 3rd vic died of blood loss w/ no punctures or marks of any kind. Talking to the police tomorrow. Wish me luck!_

 _Wednesday, May 3: Officer Mcklerney told me about what they found. Very detailed man. He said he came upon the 1st vic sitting at a library computer near closing time. Said her Twitter was open on screen and when he went to touch her he got shocked. He said he thought that was weird b/c she was wearing rubber-soled shoes. 2nd vic was found in a closing coffee shop, phone in hand, Facebook open. 4th vic with his laptop. Cyber-demon? Spirit? Pattern? Reason? Wish me luck!_

 _Thursday, May 4: I've decided that I need more info. I got nothing new today. I know they all used social media but other than that, nada. I'm gonna attempt an astral projection and try to find something else. Shouldn't take more than a few hours. Wish me luck!_


	3. Chapter 3

Friday, June 5: 8:00 AM

Waking up was a lot harder than it was the previous day. Probably had something to do with all the sleep my soul had had over those couple of weeks, and last night my body crashed. That inconsiderate demon didn't take care of my body. I mean, yeah she was a demon but didn't she want to look good, or at least not like she had two black eyes?

With a groan, I rolled out of bed an onto the dirty, carpeted floor of my motel room. I could see my favorite pair of shoes by the tacky armchair and my keys on the night stand.

 _How'd I get here?_ My normal groggy morning confusion asked.

 _You and Sam,_ my brain reminded me. _Your storage locker, got your stuff, found your journal, gave it a reread? Is any of this ringing a bell?_

 _Nope,_ morning me replied with another groan. _I got nothing._

 _Liar,_ my brain smugly answered, showing me everything that happened yesterday.

Oh yeah! After finally getting into Chicago, I remembered finding my beloved green Jeep Wrangler in the parking lot of the storage facility. I'd gotten my key from my locker and found all of my stuff right where I left it. That was definitely a relief. I also remembered smiling at Sam pretty often.

Do I really smile that often? I mean, I know I'm cheerful, but next to Sam it's like an overly bright sun next to a depressed black hole.

 _Focus_ , my brain reminded me. _We have to meet Sam at the coffee shop at 8:30_.

 _Well, what time is it now?_ I asked moodily, glancing up at the clock. I released another groan.

Finally heeding my brain's urging, I climbed off the floor and grabbed some clothes.

 _You know this means war now?_ My head declared.

 _War it shall be_ , my brain replied stoically.

God, I have issues.

...

After showering and getting dressed, I trudged into the coffee shop. I immediately went to the counter and order a chai tea latte and a blueberry scone. Once those items were in my hands, I sat down near the window and pulled my journal from my bag. Since Sam wasn't there yet I figured I'd write for a while. Pulling out my pen, I began.

 _Friday, June 5: I lost about a month in that coma. I think the cyber-spirit was what was keeping me from my body. The demon possessing me seemed to have made the spirit decide that I was dead or dying. That sounded a lot more confusing than I meant it to. Anyway, I now know what it is and how it does what it does. Now the question is, who? I met this broody, depressed hunter, Sam, btw. No last name. He drives a really nice, clean, muscle car, but his attention to the speed limit is negligent at best. In short, he's probably a psychologist's wet dream. I wonder what's made him so depressed, though? Ah, Bad Liz. One mystery at a time, you promised yourself. Maybe afterwards? He seems to want to stick around for the case, maybe I can make him want to stay around even longer, maybe train him. He's already got an impressive psychic presence, if he's trained he could be really formidable. Oh, look at me using big words. I'm such a grown up. Anyway, wish me luck!_

I looked up in time to see Sam walking away from the counter with his coffee. He looked like he was in business-mode so I put away my journal and pulled out a folder.

He sat down and looked at me expectantly. I smiled.

"Good morning, Sam." He grunted in response. I was undeterred. "So, I got some numbers here from people I worked with last month, mainly the police, and the people who found the victims. Also, I got anyone who has a grudge against them. I think we should start here. What do you think?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied unenthusiastically. I merely smiled again.

"Alright, you can take A-J, I'll take K-Z. Is that okay?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed half the pile of papers. "Let's get to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to my first reviewer, **Aziza Maye**. I recommend checking out her story **_Family_. ** It's very interesting and well written.

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own.

* * *

Saturday, June 6: 1:30 PM

My brain protested for the millionth time and I rubbed the bridge of my nose as the old newspaper went out of focus. We were both surrounded by newspapers and police reports. Almost swimming in them. The librarian showing us the section was a little to enthusiastic about it.

God, I hated research. It was like my least favorite part of hunting. History was always my worst subject in school, mainly cause I got bored of it. Not to mention I was also having a headache from leaving my reading glasses in my room.

With a sigh, I put the newspaper I was holding down and stretched. I turned to see Sam digging through microfilm and police reports. He seemed to have gotten over his reluctance from yesterday. Who knew he was so into research?

I smiled as I put away that little tidbit.

I stood and grabbed my bag. Sam didn't even acknowledge the movement. I shook my head in amusement at his intense focus.

I cleared my throat. His head shot up so fast, I thought he'd get whiplash.

"I'm getting coffee and lunch. Want anything?" I asked. He blinked for a moment.

"Um, yeah can I get a salad?"

"Any kind in particular?" He shook his head and went back to his research. I shrugged at his distracted response and walked to the shop next door. It wasn't until I had ordered that I actually started thinking about it.

What was with this guy? He was really down and distracted whenever he looked at me. Did the demon really mean that much to him? What could be so important about that demon that he can't even look at me without his face showing disappointment? Was she like his lover or something? I better not ask that. He might freak out. Most hunters would.

But then again, he didn't seem to be most hunters. He was certainly a puzzle, a very interesting one. It was gonna be fun solving it.

 _Saturday, June 6: Sam and I went to the library today and did some research. Apparently, strange, computer related deaths were popular in Chicago, 1978. At least ten people were fried by their computers and one guy was even crushed by his. Which one is it? W/out a name we've got no body. No body = nothing to burn. Sam seems equal parts frustrated and excited. At least he's not sulking anymore, but how long will that last. Hopefully we can find a connection btwn one of them and the vics. Wish me luck!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Sunday, June 7: 2:30 PM

We were knee deep in research again, this time surrounded by empty coffee cups. I decided at that moment that research was created by the devil, or at least one of his demons. What other explanation was there for the utterly torturous boredom?

Sam, sipping on what was likely his tenth coffee, sat at a computer trying to find a link between the victims. He was having about as much luck as I was.

Would we ever find something useful? I growled in frustration and threw the book I'd just gone through into a pile of similar books. I dropped my head into my hands.

"I hate this part, you know." I told my temporary partner. He glanced at me and gained a faint smile. I became intrigued by the mysterious smile. "What about you? You seem to love this part." Sam blinked my way for a few moments, obviously not expecting me to continue talking.

"Um, yeah, I do like it." he answered, uncertainly.

"Why? Everyone else I've met hates research." I would be the first to admit I was interested in the scruffy looking man. He was a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a yummy looking package.

This line of questioning seemed to confuse him even further, enough so that he scooted his chair away from the computer and turned to face me completely.

"Well," he hesitated, scratching his scruff, "I don't know. I guess it's like a puzzle, you have all the information, you just need to fit the piece together correctly. Make sure that they line up."

"Like what? Give me an example." I asked interestedly. He looked at me for a moment before shrugging.

"Like... say you have this hunt, it's a ghost. So you know who he's targeting and what seems to connect them but not who. Where do you look?"

"Um... the victims past." Sam nodded.

"Exactly. But how far?"

"I don't know. High school, maybe?" Sam nodded again, this time more absently.

"And in high school, what if they went to school with the victim and did something... to... him..."

Sam quickly spun back around to face his computer and began typing away rapidly. I stood up and made my way to his shoulder.

"We've been missing something obvious." He said. Excitement was clear in his voice. His hands flew across the keyboard in a furious tempo.

A page flew up on screen and with a sharp gasp from me, Sam paused. I pointed to an article on the page.

"'Tragedy has struck the Carigan family this week. The youngest son of Maria and Lance Carigan, Jeremiah, was killed on Monday, June 8 by a falling computer. There is no word yet if the computer was tampered with.'" I read out loud. Sam and I shared a look and then he quickly searched for the police report.

"It says here its a cold case, but there were several suspects. A group of friends at George P. High School were suspected to have tampered with the equipment bringing the computer up the stairs."

"What are their names?" I asked, a smile beginning to grow on my face.

Sam turned to me with a smirk. "The same as the victims." My eyes widened and my smile grew into a full out grin.

With little control of my actions, I spun him around to face me, grabbed the lapels of his flannel shirt and jerked him forward, crashing my lips to his.

For a moment we stayed like this. Then my eyes flew open and I jerked back, not quite meeting Sam's eyes. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was beet red and looking intently at the computer.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, I'm gonna go to my motel room and get changed. I'll meet you at the cemetery at midnight, okay?" I grabbed my bag and quickly left the library.

Oh my god. What did I just do?

 _Sunday, June 7: I kissed Sam. Barely a week after getting my body back, meeting the guy, I'm sucking face. He seemed just as confused as I was, and thankfully dropped it. We were both probably as red as tomatoes. I'm gonna die of embarrassment, aren't I? My mom always said Eaton girls had a thing for smart guy. Oh God! Do I have a crush on him?! Liz! Prioritize! Ghostie killing former classmates' descendants. Focus! I need to do some yoga. Wish me luck?!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own... Blah, Blah, Blah...

* * *

Monday, June 8: 3:00 AM

It had only been three hours since the awkward salt and burn and only two since I'd fallen asleep when something happened.

Unconscious, my nose began to bleed and my head began to throb.

My dreams, previously about a scruffy golden retriever, suddenly shifted. A tree in a park, bloody scratches on the trunk, twisting branches with a blue scarf, crime scene tape and more blood.

Then, with a short gasp, I jerked up in bed. Blood dripped down onto my shirt as I gripped my head in pain.

With a grimace, I climbed out of bed and slouched over to the sink to get a look at the damage. I scowled when I saw that blood had stained poor Snoopy's face.

Well, I'm not gonna be getting any more sleep tonight, I thought with a sigh. I slumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Maybe I'd be able to pass the time with some Doctor Who until breakfast. God, this was gonna take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

AN: This is the end of Part One. I'll be taking a short break to finish Part Two.

* * *

 _Monday, June 8: Ghosties ashes have been redirtified and I got a total of two hours of sleep. I REALLY hate visions. Not only do they interrupt my sleep and give me a headache, they're also frustratingly vague. I suck at pictionary, what deity thinks photo-like images are any more helpful? Look like it's gonna be a vague google search again. Oh well. I invited Sam to breakfast, too. He hasn't shown up yet, but it was an open invitation. If he doesn't show up in 10 min he probably already skipped town. I wouldn't blame him either if his reaction to being recognized as a psychic is any indication. Probably already has had a traumatic vision and doesn't want more. Wait... Is that Sam? He just came in and he looks a little grumpy. Wish me luck!_

Monday, June 8: 9:30 AM

It was indeed Sam who came through the door of the diner. He had a strange look on his face, somewhere between grumpy and determined. He spotted me and quickly took the seat across from mine.

"I've been thinking." Sam started hesitantly. I smiled encouragingly while I put my journal in my bag. He took a deep breath and continued. "You said that hunting was easier when there are two people there. Was that an offer?"

My eyes widened and I smiled. "It is if you want it to be." He released a deep sigh of relief.

"Then Elizabeth, would you like to work together?" Sam's face gained a hopeful look. I grinned in response. He sat back in his seat, obviously relieved that I agreed.

"A few things before we begin, though." I said, suddenly gaining a serious look. Sam sat up straight and paid attention closely. "First of all, call me Liz. Elizabeth sounds like a stuffy old lady. Secondly, it's cute and all, but you really need a haircut." He smiled sheepishly at me and nodded in agreement. "And lastly, I'm not driving with you in your car. I have my Sweetheart and I ain't gonna give her up, is that clear?" Sam gained an amused look but nodded once again.

"Sweetheart?" ha asked after a few moments. I beamed.

"My Jeep Wrangler." I pointed to my gorgeous car in the parking lot. Sam snorted but didn't comment. He noticed the newspapers in front of me.

"Do you have a lead on a hunt?" I grimaced.

"Yeah, but its vague."

"How vague?"

"A vision last night. Woke me up at 3 in the morning." He looked startled by that piece of information.

"My room's right next to yours, how did I not hear you?" I gave him a strange look.

"It gave me a headache and ruined my favorite T-shirt but nothing else. What do you mean by 'hear' me?"

"Aren't visions excruciating?" His eyebrow pressed together cutely. I shook my head.

"No, like I said, just a headache." He seemed confused by that revelation. He sat back and thought for a moment.

"Well, what was in the vision? Where was it?"

"That is the difficult part." I smiled at him. "Now we have to figure out where we're going. This is gonna be fun."

 _Tuesday, June 9: New job. Apparently my vision was of Boise, Idaho. According to Sam, he's "been through a couple of times." He went to the park before. He got all quiet after saying that though. I'm developing a few theories about that, and his mopey-ness but none that I feel like writing. Anyway, my vision was of a crime scene at the park and then a flash of a tree. When I told him this he kinda just blinked at me for a few moments. It was a little funny to see him that startled, but it confirmed my theory. He's had a vision or two before but since he's so powerful, it must have hurt more than mine and he got a lot more info from them, or at least more pictures. I hope that by showing off my powers and talking about them, I can get him to let me train him. Wish me luck!_


End file.
